


Cuddles & More

by KLLovesBands



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, for my gf, it was supposed to be fluff but it turned sinful at the end oops, this sucks but I hope you like it skdnsj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/pseuds/KLLovesBands
Summary: A birthday present for my girlfriend, Kat because they love Alex. Happy birthday!!





	Cuddles & More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatisTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/gifts).



Ever since Carol had brought Alex into her group, you were worried. Carol had so much power in this prison and you didn’t want Alex involved in the huge prison gang war. You wanted to just lay low until your sentences were both over and you could get out and be together in the real world.

You were currently laying in your bunk, reading some sort of love story about a very rich woman and a homeless man. It really didn’t make sense, and it was kind of awful, but it was all that was in commissary and you needed something to occupy your time.

A knock on the cell door made you jolt up quickly almost hitting your head in the meantime. You noticed it was Alex, smiling down at your clumsiness, and closed your book and set it down.

You returned the smile and motioned for her to sit with you, which she did. “Have fun playing as Carol’s bitch?” You joked.

“I have more fun when we play that you’re my bitch.” Alex spoke sensually, with a hint of joke.

You laughed a little before laying your head on her shoulder. “I missed you.”

“I was only gone a couple hours, babe.” Alex responded, taking your hand in hers and rubbing it softly.

“I know, but I woke up this morning and you had already left and I didn’t have my big spoon.”

She chuckled. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you. You know how you are when you’re woken up. I was saving you _and_ myself from that.”

You bit your lip thoughtfully. “I guess you’re right, but that means you owe me.”

Alex raised her eyebrow. “How so, princess?”

“More cuddles.” You paused. “And maybe more of something else.”

She chuckled darkly and brought your head up to face her. “That I think I can do.”

Before a smile could creep onto your face, you were pulled into a slow and passionate kiss. Alex’s kisses were always the best, because she knew how to be rough when you wanted, but she also knew how to be slow and sensual. Same with in the bedroom. Her fingers started to dip lower towards your waistband and you smirked into the kiss, already knowing where this was going and being 100% onboard.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this!!


End file.
